1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a hybrid overrunning clutch assembly, as well as a method of making the hybrid overrunning clutch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for an aircraft, such as rotorcraft, to have an overrunning clutch so that torque from the engine can be transmitted to the rotor mast when rotating in one direction, but ceases to transmit torque when torque is applied in the reverse direction. Such a configuration allows the rotor system to continue to rotate even when an engine malfunctions and does not allow the rotor system to drive the engine.
Typically, sprag and roller ramp type clutches are commonly used as overrunning clutches in aircraft applications. Both sprag and roller ramp clutches are well known in the art. However, sprag and roller ramp type clutches generate relatively large radial forces on the outer race of the housing. Typically, a large amount of steel or other high strength material has been required to withstand the radial forces with limited deformation. The weight of the steel is especially undesirable in aircraft applications where weight negatively affects aircraft performance.
Hence, there is a need for an improved overrunning clutch assembly, as well as a method of making an improved overrunning clutch assembly.